The incidence of type 2 diabetes has dramatically increased over the past decade. This epidemic is largely attributed to proliferation of key risk factors, which include a sedentary lifestyle, a high fat diet, obesity and the demographic shift to a more aged population. There is ample evidence to indicate that increased abdominal obesity and physical inactivity contribute significantly to the development of type 2 diabetes (Turkoglu C, Duman B S, Gunay D, Cagatay P, Ozcan R, Buyukdevrim A S: Effect of abdominal obesity on insulin resistance and the components of the metabolic syndrome: evidence supporting obesity as the central feature. Obes Surg 2003; 13: 699-705. Steyn N P, Mann J, Bennett P H, Temple N, Zimmet P, Tuomilehto J, Lindstrom J, Louheranta A: Diet, nutrition and the prevention of type 2 diabetes. Public Health Nutr 2004; 7: 147-65).
At the cellular level, an increase in ectopic fat storage in nonadipose tissues such as in muscle, liver and pancreas is a strong predictor of the development of insulin resistance and type 2 diabetics (Hulver M W, Berggren J R, Cortright R N, Dudek R W, Thompson R P, Pories W J, MacDonald K G, Cline G W, Shulman G I, Dohm G I, Houmard J A: Skeletal muscle lipid metabolism with obesity. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 2003; 284: E741-7. Sinha R, Dufour S, Petersen K F, LeBon V, Enoksson S, Ma Y Z, Savoye M, Rothman D L, Shulman G I, Caprio S: Assessment of skeletal muscle triglyceride content by 1H nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy in lean and obese adolescents: relationships to insulin sensitivity, total body fat, and central adiposity. Diabetes 2002; 51: 1022-7). The precise mechanism of how increased intracellular lipid content exacerbates whole body insulin sensitivity is unclear at present, but it has been postulated that increased long chain fatty acyl-CoAs, ceramide or diacylglycerol, whose contents are proportional to the accumulation of intramyocellular triglyceride, antagonizes metabolic actions of insulin, reduces muscle glucose uptake and inhibits hepatic glucose production (Sinha R, Dufour S, Petersen K F, LeBon V, Enoksson S, Ma Y Z, Savoye M, Rothman D L, Shulman G I, Caprio S: Assessment of skeletal muscle triglyceride content by 1H nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy in lean and obese adolescents: relationships to insulin sensitivity, total body fat, and central adiposity. Diabetes 2002; 51: 1022-7. Friedman J: Fat in all the wrong places. Nature 2002; 415: 268-9). As muscle is the primary site of metabolic action of insulin, the development of muscle insulin resistance along with liver insulin resistance are thus inherently linked to the development of whole body insulin resistance.
In order to increase muscle and liver fat oxidation and thus limit the concentration of LCFACoA's we aim to inhibit the activity of Acetyl CoA Carboxylase (ACC), which catalyzes the production of malonyl-CoA from acetyl-CoA. Malonyl-CoA is an intermediate substrate that plays an important role in the overall fatty acid metabolism: Malonyl-CoA is utilized by fatty acid synthase for de novo lipogenesis, and also acts as a potent allosteric inhibitor of carnitine palmitoyltransferase 1 (CPT1), a mitochondrial membrane protein that shuttles long chain fatty acyl CoAs into the mitochondrial where they are oxidized (Ruderman N, Prentki M: AMP kinase and malonyl-CoA: targets for therapy of the metabolic syndrome. Nat Rev Drug Discov 2004; 3: 340-51). A small molecule inhibitor of ACC would thus limit de novo lipid synthesis, de-inhibit CPT1 and subsequently increase fat oxidation.
In rodents and in humans, there are two known isoforms of ACC that are encoded by distinct genes and share approximately 70% amino acids identity. ACC1, which encodes a 265 KD protein, is highly expressed in the cytosol of lipogenic tissues such as liver and adipose, whereas 280 KD ACC2 protein is preferentially expressed in oxidative tissues, skeletal muscle and heart (Mao J, Chirala S S, Wakil S J: Human acetyl-CoA carboxylase 1 gene: presence of three promoters and heterogeneity at the 5′-untranslated mRNA region. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2003, 100: 7515-20. Abu-Elheiga L, Almarza-Ortega D B, Baldini A, Wakil S J: Human acetyl-CoA carboxylase 2. Molecular cloning, characterization, chromosomal mapping, and evidence for two isoforms. J Biol Chem 1997, 272: 10669-77). ACC2 has a unique 114 amino acid N-terminus with a putative transmembrane domain (TM), which is thought to be responsible for mitochondrial targeting (Abu-Elheiga L, Brinkley W R, Zhong L, Chirala S S, Woldegiorgis G, Wakil S J: The subcellular localization of acetyl-CoA carboxylase 2. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2000; 97: 1444-9). Based on tissue distribution and subcellular localization of these two isoforms, the current hypothesis is that a distinct pool of Malonyl-CoA produced from a pathway catalysed by ACC1 is preferentially converted into fatty acids by fatty acid synthase, whereas another pool of Malonyl-CoA synthesized primarily from reactions catalysed by ACC2, presumed localized in near mitochondria, can be involved in the inhibition of CPT1 (Abu-Elheiga L, Brinkley W R, Zhong L, Chirala S S, Woldegiorgis G, Wakil S J: The subcellular localization of acetyl-CoA carboxylase 2. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2000; 97: 1444-9). Therefore, ACC1 inhibition reduces fatty acid synthesis and can be beneficial for use in treating diseases such as metabolic syndrome.
Genetic studies have demonstrated that ACC2 knockout mice are healthy and fertile with a favorable metabolic phenotype, increased fatty acid oxidation, increased thermogenesis, reduced hepatic TG content and subsequent decrease in body weight despite increase in food intake compared to their littermates (Abu-Elheiga L, Matzuk M M, Abo-Hashema K A, Wakil S J: Continuous fatty acid oxidation and reduced fat storage in mice lacking acetyl-CoA carboxylase 2. Science 2001; 291: 2613-6). In addition, these mice are resistant against high fat diet-induced obesity and insulin resistance (Abu-Elheiga L, Oh W, Kordari P, Wakil S J. Acetyl-CoA carboxylase 2 mutant mice are protected against obesity and diabetes induced by high-fat/high-carbohydrate diets. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 2003; 100: 10207-12). Also, recently it was demonstrated that the effects of leptin and adiponectin, cytokines secreted from adipose tissue, to increase fatty acid oxidation are at least due in part to the inhibition of ACC in liver and skeletal muscle (Yamauchi T, Kamon J, Waki H, Terauchi Y, Kubota N, Hara K, Mori Y, Ide T, Murakami K, Tsuboyama-Kasaoka N, Ezaki O, Akanuma Y, Gavrilova O, Vinson C, Reitman M L, Kagechika H, Shudo K, Yoda M, Nakano Y, Tobe K, Nagai R, Kimura S, Tomita M, Froguel P, Kadowaki T: The fat-derived hormone adiponectin reverses insulin resistance associated with both lipoatrophy and obesity. Nat Med 2001; 7: 941-6). Taken together, these data support that the discovery that small molecular inhibitors of ACC2 can provide a favorable metabolic profile against obesity induced type 2 diabetic patients. Furthermore, the dual inhibition of ACC1 and ACC2 can provide the profile needed to demonstrate benefit for patients exhibiting conditions of metabolic syndrome.